


10 personaggi

by Moe89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: 1. Scrivi i nomi di 10 personaggi.2. Scrivi una drabble di quindici parole o meno per ogni genere, usando i personaggi indicati dai numeri. NON leggere i generi prima di aver compiuto il passo 1, nel caso volessi partecipare, ti rovineresti la sorpresa!





	

**REGOLE:**

  1. Scrivi i nomi di 10 personaggi.  
2\. Scrivi una drabble di quindici parole o meno per ogni genere, usando i personaggi indicati dai numeri. NON leggere i generi prima di aver compiuto il passo 1, nel caso volessi partecipare, ti rovineresti la sorpresa!



 

 

**PERSONAGGI:**

 

 

  1. Raphael
  2. Simon
  3. Jace
  4. Magnus
  5. Alec
  6. Izzy
  7. Clary
  8. Camille
  9. Luke
  10. Valentine



 

 

**GENERI:**  


  1.   
First time: 1 &4  
  
2\. Angst: 2  
  
3\. AU: 7 & 8  
  
4\. Threesome: 3, 6, 9  
  
5\. Hurt/Comfort: 5 & 10  
  
6\. Crack: 6  
  
7\. Horror: 10  
  
8\. Baby: 5 & 9  
  
9\. Dark: 2 & 8  
  
10\. Romance: 4 & 7  
  
11\. Death: 1 & 3



 

 

 

 

 

**_First time: Rapahel & Magnus_ **

La prima volta che si incontrarono, erano entrambi già morti da molto tempo. _(13)_

 

**_Angst: Simon_ **

Lo specchio rimandava un’immagine che non riconosceva più. Era un mostro. _(11)_

 

**_AU: Camille 6 Clary_ **

Agitò la bomboletta spray e la passò a Clary. Entrambe sistemarono le bandane sul viso. _(15)_

**_Threesome: Jace, Izzy, Luke_ **

Labbra e carne si mischiano a sudore e gemiti. Parole proibite sussurrate a luci spente. _(15)_

 

**_Hurt-Comfort: Alec & Valentine_ **

In fondo erano quasi simili loro due. Entrambi ligi al dovere, ma su fronti opposti. _(15)_

 

**_Crack: Izzy_ **

Jace e Clary sono una bella coppia. Sei felice per loro. Allora perché stai piangendo? _(15)_

**_Horror: Valentine_ **

A volte, sogna di affondarle il coltello nel petto. A volte, i sogni diventano realtà. _(15)_

 

**_Baby: Alec & Luke_ **

Guardando la sua espressione seria ti chiedi se sia mai stato davvero giovane. _(13)_

 

**_Dark: Simon_ **

Mentre le mordi il collo e l’estasi ti confonde, qualcosa in te si rompe. _(14)_

**_Romance: Clary & Magnus_ **

Amavano quelle serate davanti alla tv a parlare dei loro fidanzati mangiando schifezze. _(13)_

**_Death: Raphael & Jace_ **

Qualcosa negli occhi di Jace ricordava a Raphael il giorno in cui era morto. _(14)_


End file.
